Suriyan-Primorian War
|- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"|Belligerents |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);" | Kingdom of Suriya | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| Democratic Primorye |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Primorian Government-in-exile | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"|Commanders and leaders |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Chana Thinnakorn | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;" | Valeriy Popov † |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Yutthakarn Asavakul | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;" | Boris Nikolaev † |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Pithak Hataithip | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;" | Anatoly Malinovskiy † |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Reuangrit Dujsingkon | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| Oleksandr Cherchev |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Cholathi Eknaviwong | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| Ramzan Georgiev |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Ruj Napabhong | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| Bogdan Saprykin † |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Vichai Polyothin | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;border-right:1pxdottedrgb(170,170,170);"| Aleksandr Yantar | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"|'Units Involved' |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;text-align:center;"| Royal Suriyan Armed Forces * Royal Suriyan Army * Royal Suriyan Navy * Royal Suriyan Air Forces * Thaluangfan Special Forces | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| Primorye Revolutionary Army |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;"| Primorian's National Liberation Front | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"|Strength |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;" | RSAF: 10,000+ | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| PRA: 80,000+ |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;" | PNLF: 27,000+ | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;text-align:center;font-size:13.552px;"|Casualties and losses |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;"| RSAF: 200+ killed, 3,000+ wounded, 59 tanks destroyed 24 aircraft destroyed 12 ships damaged 1 submarine damaged | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| PRA: 6,000- 7,000 killed, 20,000+ wounded 91 tanks destroyed 205 aircraft destroyed 18 ships sunk, 31 damaged |- | style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;"| PNLF: 5,000+ killed, 10,000-14,000 wounded 30+ tanks destroyed | style="vertical-align:top;width:146.922px;padding-left:0.25em;"| |- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align:top;width:149px;text-align:center;" |Civilians: 10,000+ killed, 400,000+ wounded |} The Suriyan-Primorian War was an armed conflict led by Kingdom of Suriya and Primorian Government-in-exile against Democratic Primorye. The war began with isolated clashes along the land of Suriya and Primorye, occasionally involving division-sized military formations. On 4 May 4454, Suriya and Primorian's National Liberation Front (PNLF) launched a full-scale invasion of Primorye and subsequently occupied the country and removed the Red Primorian government from power. Background The political crisis in Primorye broke out since end of 4448, Leonid Mikhailov, president of Primorye, failed to subdue the riots and was overthrown by the communist party known as "Red Primorian". The president was killed while trying to escape and many members of the government were captured. Valeriy Popov, leader of Red Primorians, declared himself the new President of Primorye and change the country name to "Democratic Primorye". After the event, the Suriyan government responded send troops to defend along the borders to control the Primorian refugees after more than 30,000 Primorian refugees trying to enter Suriya. On 14 March 4452, the conflict took place in Suriyan-Primorian border when the PRA troops crossing to Suriyan border to arrest the fleeing refugees. The Suriyan army later sent it troops to warn the PRA to move out from the border. But for more than an hour, PRA had no signal to follow the warning, the Suriyan army decided to evict the intruders using force. The firefight consumed more than two hours till the situation back to normal. The Suriyan soldiers were shocked when they found more than 300 refugee corpses lying between Suriyan-Primorian border which believe that they were killed by PRA's gun fire. Until 2 January 4453, while His Majesty Suriyathibodi XIII, visited the immigrants and officials at the refugee camp in Chai Prakarn Province. A bomb went off, causing many officers and refugees injured. Even if the King is not injured, people were angry and demanded the government to deal decisively with the Red Primorian, since this is the fifth raid of the PRA on Suriya land. Suriya's statement also encourage the Primorian government-in-exile (also known as White Primorians) to join the war. Combat Operations Category:Kingdom of Suriya Category:Wars